


Secundum Naturam

by moratti



Category: Dragon Blade
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提比斯需要让卢魁斯意识到的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secundum Naturam

当冰冷的短剑贴上他的嘴唇时，卢魁斯猜想面前这个面目可憎的疯子大概会将剑直接捅进他的喉咙里，或者极富耐心地慢慢地划开他的嘴角。多半会是后者。提比斯向来喜欢折磨手中的猎物，慢条斯理地，一点一点摧残对方仅存的可怜的意志力。比起冰冷僵硬的尸体，他更享受猎物鲜活的挣扎和呻吟，没有什么比肆意玩弄他人的生命更能让人真切体会到征服感的事了。

臣服和忠心并不能取悦提比斯，在他看来那些都不比毫无保留张开双腿的妓女更具有说服力。过于确凿的事实会让人觉得无趣，但无法掌控的未知更会令他愤怒。

“你真应该看看自己此时的表情，卢魁斯。”提比斯像只捕食的鹰那样迅猛地凑到他面前，鼻尖几乎碰到他的脸颊，“你惊恐的表情就好像我在做什么伤天害理的事一样。”

“你是个疯子！”卢魁斯咒骂道。

咸涩的汗水沾在睫毛上使得睁眼显得格外困难，再加上过于贴近的距离，他无法确定提比斯是否真的皱了一下眉，“难道你就真的是什么善类吗，卢魁斯？”提比斯将语速放得很缓，表情近乎悲天悯人一般，“是否和我那可怜又天真的弟弟走得太近，让你忘了自己究竟是什么？你才不是善良无私的圣人，卢魁斯，罗马最英勇善战的将军，你手上的鲜血与罪孽比任何人都深重，你不过是帝王身侧的刽子手罢了。”

提比斯加重了力道，将短剑压在卢魁斯的嘴唇上，顺着干裂的纹路来回摩拭着，仿佛将这当作了温柔的爱抚。他享受卢魁斯此刻的沉默，就好像对方仍是旧时为他的命令无条件全力以赴的挚友。他近乎偏执地认为横在他们之间的从来都不是什么虚无缥缈的分歧，而仅仅只是一个可笑的王位而已。将军效忠王位上之人，这于卢魁斯而言是唯一可以称得上是真理的东西。

“但是你杀了他。”

提比斯摇了摇头，“这就是你唯一记恨的事吗？”他扔掉短剑，一把抓住卢魁斯的头发，迫使他仰起头，“你认为我那可怜的弟弟是无辜的，你认为他对我构不成威胁，甚至认为他不该死。伟大的卢魁斯将军，在构成威胁之前，敌人也只会是敌人，你不明白这个道理但是我明白，这就是为什么你只是个将军，而我——”他将嘴唇贴近卢魁斯的耳畔，字字清晰地说道，“终将成为罗马的王。”

他的声音很轻柔，没有丝毫咬牙切齿的狰狞，也没有任何急于求成的愤怒，仿佛说的只是枕边的情话，但卢魁斯知道那底下藏着怎样渗人的恶毒。最致命的毒蛇在咬中猎物之前也是无声无息的。提比斯像是要将每一个带着毒针的字都深深地刺进他的皮肉之中一般，压低声音说道，“整个罗马都该是我的，包括你。”

他用舌尖舔过卢魁斯的耳根，尝到了血腥与汗渍的味道，这让他兴奋了起来。

“对，包括你，你本来就是我的，卢魁斯，没有人比我更清楚你有多英勇善战，在任何场合都是。你擅长攻城略地，尽管有时横冲直撞会显得鲁莽，但是我很欣赏。”

“畜生！”

“听听这野蛮人一般的语气，在情事中才会显得更加美妙。”提比斯咬住卢魁斯的耳垂，另一只手掐住对方的脖子，指尖几乎要嵌进血管之中，“你真的会满足于和东方人握手言和，道貌岸然地交几个可悲的朋友吗？你更擅长攻破城门，卢魁斯，这才是你的天性。”

被卡住喉咙几乎令卢魁斯窒息。他感觉到提比斯正在用温热的舌头勾画他的耳廓，舌尖几乎舔过每一寸缝隙，沉重的呼吸洒进他耳内，让他不由自主地僵直了背脊。

提比斯在听到对方像是要被扼死般的呻吟之后松开了手，手掌贴着盔甲缓缓下滑，隔着布料握住了卢魁斯半硬起来的阴茎，“所以，你会想念过去的日子吗，将军？用你神勇的阳具试图征服我——我不会被任何人征服，但我不介意花点时间体验性事的愉悦——通常是在我的床上，当然远远不仅限于此，你在地点的选择上总是和你的军事谋略一样充满令人惊喜的奇思妙想。”他停顿了一下，然后继续说道，“你瞧，你总觉得我过于刻薄，但我从来不会吝啬对你的赞美。”

“你简直就是魔鬼！”卢魁斯咬牙切齿地挤出咒骂。

“当你用阴茎在我体内纵横驰骋的时候，你也曾用这样的句子来形容我。”提比斯用耳语一般的声线缓缓说道，“你的情话总是这么特别，我亲爱的大将军。那些下流而又美妙的情话，你总能把它们说得像吟唱一样动听。”他恶质地用力握了一下手中的性器，“你可以否定自己的想法，但你否定不了自己的欲望，卢魁斯，面对我的时候，你的阴茎总是能硬到发疼，你为什么就不能像以前一样听从自己的身体呢？”

下身传来的刺激让卢魁斯咬住了牙，紧紧抓住了铁链，锈迹斑斑的金属嵌进伤口里钻心刺骨地疼，血的腥气和提比斯身上那种熟悉的味道纠缠在一起涌进他的感官里。他低吼了一声，体内无法控制沸腾起来的欲火让他感到绝望。

提比斯当然不会给他多余的挣扎时间，在他还没来得及报以任何咒骂之前，提比斯已经解开了铁链，顺势将他压倒在了冰冷潮湿的地面上。

不可抑制的恐惧感侵袭了卢魁斯的大脑。他想要挣扎，他认为自己能够挣扎，毕竟提比斯在与他的近身战和体力较量中从来没有占据过上风，他动了动麻木的手指，感觉自己使不上半点力气。他很清楚这不完全是重伤所致，他受过比这更加严重的伤，几乎濒临死亡，但他知道自己仍旧可以爆发出最后一点力量。

动一下。

哪怕是动一下也好。

在提比斯俯身咬住他的嘴唇时，卢魁斯试图命令自己的身体作出抵抗，但他很快就绝望地发现这根本起不了任何作用。提比斯的气息将他整个包裹住，没有一丝一毫的空隙，他意识到即使没有铁链，他也已经被名为提比斯的牢笼紧紧锁住了，他从来都没有真正地逃脱过。当提比斯说到在镜子中看见他时，简直就像是在念一句可怕的咒语，毒牙已经狠狠地扎进了他的血管里，他比任何时候都清楚地认识到他和提比斯之间在他现在看来甚至有几分畸形关系就像是对他的诅咒。

他哪里也去不了，他会死在这个地牢里，他罪有应得。

“看着我，卢魁斯。”

提比斯直起身子，居高临下地看着卢魁斯。他的表情比任何时候都要平静，那种卢魁斯所熟悉的阴郁的甚至让他看上去有几分脆弱的气息将他整个笼罩住，让卢魁斯屏住了呼吸。他看上去反倒像个受害者，但卢魁斯知道他越是表现得平静，内心就越是疯狂。

“你是我的，整个罗马都该臣服在我脚下，我那可怜的弟弟没有资格得到这些。”

他摸到丢在一旁的短剑，将它重新握回手里，用尖端指着卢魁斯的心脏，“这里，伟大的卢魁斯将军，如果不是为我而跳动的话，便没有任何存在的意义——你的是，你们每一个人的都是。倘若我把它挖出来，它尚且能够在我手心跳动几下。”

“疯子。”

“那你又是什么呢？”提比斯嘲讽似的讥笑道，尾音回荡在地牢里就像是什么骇人的咒语。他举起短剑，盯着卢魁斯的眼睛，“对，就这样看着我，卢魁斯。”他咬着牙挤出对方的名字，迅猛地将短剑狠狠刺进了对方锁骨下方的位置，在听到身下之人痛苦的嘶吼时，终于满意地笑了出来。

被短剑几乎刺穿的剧痛让卢魁斯差点咬断舌头，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，感觉到伤口传来令人晕厥的疼痛。他早该猜到提比斯并不会仁慈地一剑刺死他，那个可怖的魔鬼需要他痛，并且需要他记住这种痛。

“看着我，卢魁斯，睁开眼睛看着我！”

提比斯低声吼道。他抬起身子，扯掉包裹在卢魁斯下身的布料，握住了那根滚烫的已经完全勃起的阴茎，“你看，疼痛让你兴奋，你和我是一样的，卢魁斯，尽管你想要竭力否认，但你的身体不会说谎。”他剥掉自己的裤子，坐到卢魁斯的腿根，扶着自己同样发胀的性器和对方的贴在一起，“或许我应该强暴你，用任何你能想到的东西，让你的身体能够更好地记住我。”他的声音几乎有些颤抖，像是被情欲浸透了一般，“但是我需要你取悦我，卢魁斯，用你善战的阳具来取悦我。”

不等卢魁斯作出任何回应，提比斯再度抬起身子，扶住卢魁斯挺立的性器，毫无准备地坐了上去，身后被撕裂开来的感觉让他止不住地颤抖起来，“来啊，来取悦我啊，卢魁斯，这是你最擅长的事情。”

侵袭而来的情欲让卢魁斯的大脑几乎一片空白。他感觉到提比斯一发狠便直接坐到了底，将他整根阳具都吞了进去。锁骨下方传来的剧痛一瞬间便被抛到了脑后，拾回了一点的意识告诉他，提比斯一定很疼，然而下一刻他便因为这个想法而更加绝望了起来：他在忖度提比斯是否疼得厉害，而根本没有意识到提比斯才是那个加害者。

“来取悦我，卢魁斯，只看着我一个人，然后用你阳具来取悦我。”

提比斯咬着牙，连声音都在抑制不住地颤抖。

他喜欢疼痛，他需要这种疼痛，疼痛比任何感觉都更让他体会到活着的实感。性事的愉悦，身体的疼痛，还有精神上的征服感，他需要这些，忠诚于他而言不具有任何实感，没有什么比这些更能让他感觉到满足的了。

“你是个疯子。”

卢魁斯抓住提比斯的手臂，指尖几乎刺进皮肉里，他感觉到提比斯因为他的钳制而更加兴奋了起来，低吼了一声，以一种近于疯狂的频率在他的性器上坐动着，喉咙里断断续续地发出破碎的呻吟声。

卢魁斯感觉发疯的绝不止提比斯一个。

“你和我是一样的，卢魁斯。”提比斯用因为欲望与疼痛而扭曲的沙哑声线低声道，“你有征服的天性，你不惧怕血腥与癫狂的本能，尽管你装作想要抗拒它，但是承认吧，你和我一样对此感到兴奋。”

不。

不是这样的。

卢魁斯想要嘶吼，想要大声否认提比斯疯狂的话语，但伤口的剧痛和身下逐渐明朗起来的快感缠绕在一起，撕扯着他的理性和引以为傲的意志力。他感觉到提比斯的每一次动作都在侵占他的感官，像是要将他所有的知觉都挤出体外，只剩下一起在本能里沉沦的欲望，每一寸血液都在咆哮着他卸下坚持，承认自己的天性。

“看着我，卢魁斯，就这样看着我。”

提比斯抓着他的肩膀，直勾勾地盯着他的眸子，眼神里的疯狂几乎将他吞噬。卢魁斯意识到那种绝望的背德感正在离他远去，提比斯的声音在他的脑海里回荡着，像是海啸一般卷席他的理智。

高潮到来得令他措手不及，射在提比斯体内的瞬间他闭上了双眼。

他唯一所能承认的，正如提比斯所言，他的罪孽比任何人都要深重。

 

提比斯便是他的罪孽。

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
